Full Name
by AGoins2012
Summary: Tori was just an ordinary Oklahoman that did one of those silly DNA tests, then went on vacay when her life changed...better or worse? She wasn't sure
1. Chapter 1

For 24 years of my life I had the same name, Victoria Anne Goins. I knew at some point the last name would probably change when I got married, but even when that was about to happen for a brief moment I thought about keeping my last name over his. But never in a million years did I think I would be changing my last name because they found out I am a long lost descendant of Mary Stuart, Queen of Scots.

It was by far the strangest thing that had ever happened to me. Jesse and I had jokingly done one of those DNA spit test things and had sent it off and forgot about it. A week later we were on vacation in England and were touring Westminster Abbey and as I was reading the inscription on Queen Elizabeth I and Queen Mary's tomb someone behind me laughed and said "Wow you look just like her" while pointing to the picture of Queen Mary that was hanging beside the tomb. I laughed and played along with them jokingly knowing I did resemble her a bit with my short stature and long dark hair.

"Oh yeah she's my Great, Great, Great, Great Grandma. Hopefully Queen Elizabeth doesn't lock me in a tower and have my head chopped off," I said laughing with the stranger as they walked away and I took one last look at the graves of the two cousin queens before making my way over to Jesse who was in front of Queen Victoria's grave.

Later that night back in our hotel room my phone started ringing with an unknown London number. I answered thinking maybe it was the restaurant we had just ate at or something along those lines but the caller on the other end started the conversation that would change my life forever.

"Hi this is Tori," I said my usual greeting.

"Ah Ms. Goins glad I could catch you. My name is Edward Young and I am the Secretary to the Sovereign, her Majesty Queen Elizabeth. How are you doing this evening?" the gentleman on the other end said all in one smooth breath. While he was talking Jesse was giving me a look asking me what was going on. I just looked at him a shrugged since I really had no clue.

"Oh I'm fine…" I answered, with confusion clearly laced in my voice.

"Glad to hear. I'm sure you are wondering why I am reaching out to you this evening."

"A little, yes," I said chuckling slightly.

"As I would hope anyone should be if the secretary to the queen was calling an American," he said laughing softly as well. "But the reason for my call is that the Queen heard you were in town and would like to have tea with you, whenever you and your beau are available."

The look that crossed my face had Jesse up off the bed and about to grab the phone out of my hand. When he reached me it snapped me out of the daze I was in so I was able to respond to the man on the other end of the line.

"I'm sorry is this some kind of joke?! There is no way the Queen would know or care that I am in town," I said getting angry at what I was for sure was a prank call.

"No ma'am this is not a joke. The Queen has some things she would like to discuss with you. When would be the best day for you to come to Buckingham Palace?"

"Well we are technically scheduled to have a tour tomorrow in the morning," I said hesitantly while looking at Jesse with the same confusion reflected in his eyes.

"Oh fabulous! The whole family will be here tomorrow so you'll get to meet everyone! We will send a dresser to your hotel at approx. 7 am as I am assuming you do not have clothes to have tea with the Queen in. My deputy secretary, Samantha Cohen, will also be accompanying them to accompany you to the palace when they are finished. Should you have any further questions she will be able to assist you. Have a swell evening and I look forward to meeting you tomorrow. Good night Ms. Goins," Edward said before hanging up without waiting for my reply.

"What was that?" Jesse asked when he saw I was no longer on the call. I looked at him and then back at my phone and then back at him before speaking.

"We are having tea with the Queen of England tomorrow because she has some stuff to discuss with me…" was what I was able to squeak out. Then he just started laughing so hard he fell on the bed.

"Yeah you definitely got punked babe," he said once he could breathe again after laughing so hard.

"Damn teenagers," I said putting my phone back on the charger and walking to the bathroom to take my eyes out and get ready for bed.

**A.N.: First time writing anything like this. **

**Disclaimer: I own no one besides the original characters i make up. I don't own the royal family current or past. I own no locations or titles given in the story, besides ones that i make up on my own, and if they happen to be real places or titles i don't own them either. **


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning we were woken out of our sleep by a knocking on our door. Jesse mumbled a "come back later" before rolling back over to throw his arm around me. There was another knock this time followed by a voice.

"Ms. Goins, it's Samantha Cohen, Rt. Hon. Edward Young told you we would be arriving at 7 am to get you ready for your tea with the Queen," came a strong but soft voice. At this we both sit up in bed and glance at each other. I reached over to grab my phone and saw it flash from 7:00 to 7:01.

"Holy shit, it wasn't a prank," I said to Jesse as we threw the covers off of us and threw each other clothes. "Be right there sorry, alarm didn't go off!" I said towards the door while slipping on my shorts and a shirt over my head. I walked around the bed to the door and peeked out seeing a tall Brunette lady in a skirt suit holding a briefcase with 3 other people behind her. One with a rack of dresses, another with a rack of suits, and the other looked like she was carrying hair and makeup tool bags. I glance back at Jesse to make sure he is covered before I open the door to the 4 women.

"Hi," I say as I open it up and they all turn to look at me.

"Lovely to meet you Ms. Goins," Samantha said as she extended her hand to me and mine met her half way. "May we come in? We have a lot to do in a short amount of time."

"Of course," I say stepping out of the way so they can walk into the small hotel room.

"And you must be Mr. Damato, pleasure to meet you. Samantha Cohen," she said extending her hand for the second time that morning. Jesse took it and shook it slowly still not fully awake or processing what was really happening.

"You too ma'am," he finally answered.

"Where would be the best spot for me to set up? I need to get things heated up?" a small blonde haired lady with the bags of hair and makeup tools asked from behind Samantha.

"Um the bathroom. That's where I have my stuff, but let me put my eyes in first please," I saw motioning to the door beside her before walking towards it and closing it so I could also pee before things started.

When I walked back out I could see the two racks with clothes set up on either side of the room as Samantha was sat in the chair from the desk. Jesse walked into the bathroom after me so he could wake up a little more and I started to put the coffee on when Samantha stopped me.

"Oh don't worry we have the good stuff on the way," she said laughing lightly.

"Oh ok great," I said before awkwardly putting the pot down and turning to face her. "So do you know what's going on? Why this is happening?"

"Edward said you would probably have questions but all I am able to tell you is that you are not in trouble by any means and to be prepared for anything," she said as there was another knock on the door as Jesse walked out of the bathroom looking slightly more awake. "Oh that's the coffee, would you get that dear?"

"Prepared for anything?! What does that mean? What do we need to be prepared for?" Jesse asked as he shut the door after grabbing the two holders of coffee from the man at the door.

"Like I said you don't have to worry about being thrown in the tower and your head cut off," Samantha said. At those words I spin my head around to look at her with shock as she repeated the exact words I had said the day before. "But enough about that, like I said I have a lot to cover and a short amount of time to do it."

About 2 and a half hours later the black car we were riding in pulled through the gates of Buckingham Palace. We both stared out the window at the giant fortress building before us in awe. We finally came to a stop by a set of double doors that were open already with Guards on both sides and a man standing in the middle that walked up to the car as it rolled to a stop and opened the back door where we were sitting. As he opened the door and stuck his hand out I slid out, grabbing his hand for support with Jesse following behind me. Once I was fully standing I looked down to straighten my navy dress catching a glimpse of my red heels that stood out against the white pebbles under them as Jesse brushed off his navy suit jacket picking off a piece of my hair.

Once the door of the car we were in was closed the man turned back to us to introduce himself sticking out his hand. "Good morning! I'm Edward Young. It's a pleasure to meet you both," he said extending his hand to me first then Jesse. Something that I had noted every time we were speaking with someone from the palace that they would address me first and then Jesse which I found very odd. "Pleasure to meet you both. If you would please follow me I'll show you to the waiting room." He said before walking into the palace with us following behind side by side.

"Can you tell us what is going on?" I ask as we walk through a grand hall with pictures of former monarchs lining the walls. As we passed Queen Victoria I paused a little longer to look up at the giant painting. Edward had realized I had stopped and turned to look at what had caught my attention.

"Her Majesty would like to be the one to tell you everything so I think it best I let her do what she wants," he said answering my question while opening a door a few yards away from the painting I was transfixed on. I felt Jesse tug on my hand and I finally looked down from the Queen I shared a name with and moved down the hall to the open door.

Once we walked through the door it felt like we were sent into the past. Ornate couches and chairs and tables filled the room with a grand fireplace in the center. One wall was mainly windows overlooking the rose garden. Above the fireplace sat a picture of 2 women. Before I got to inspect it closer Edward spoke again.

"Please make yourself comfortable. The Queen will be with you shortly," he said before bowing and walking out the same door we came in. We both turned to look at each other and stared in silence for a minute before the picture above the fireplace caught my eye again. I walked around him to step closer to it so I could admire it better. I felt Jesse walk up behind me before he spoke.

"Who are they?" his voice cutting the silence like a knife.

"It looks like Queen Elizabeth the First and Mary, Queen of Scots, but I've never heard of them posing for a picture together," I said not turning around to face him.

"That's because they never released the photo. That is the only one in existence. It only gets to see the light of day on special occasions," a soft but firm voice from behind us spoke. We both turned at the sudden voice to find the Queen standing behind us beside a pristine white arm chair. Though the urge to bow was strong neither of us did as we were not British and there forth she was not our Sovereign.

Instead she extended her hand for a hand shake keeping eye contact with me while doing such. I slow step forward and extend my hand until it reaches hers and they are clasped together. I felt Jesse step up beside me and once my hand was out of her grasp she turned towards him and placed her much smaller hand in his much bigger one.

"Please, sit," she said motioning to the couch that was beside us next to the chair she moved to sit in. As I sat down habit told me to cross my legs at the knee but remembering I was in a dress I crossed them at the ankles instead and leaned towards Jesse, who sat behind/beside me, for balance. Before anything else could be said two ladies came through the door that we had entered carrying a tray each, one with scones and an assortment of what looked like jellies and the other with a pot of tea and 3 cups on it. They swiftly and quietly set the trays on the table beside us. The lady carrying the scone tray set three small plates across the table before bowing to the Queen and leaving out the door she came in as the other set to filling the tea cups with tea.

"Sugar madam?" she asked glancing up at my while opening the sugar container.

"Two scoops please," I said softly while nodding at her. She quickly filled up the tea cup with the sugar stirring slightly before handing it to me to finish as I pleased.

"And for you sir?" she asked turning to Jesse who just quietly shook his head no so she closed the lid on the sugar, bowed to the Queen and left out the same door as her companion.

"You truly are a Southern American," Her Majesty said laughing softly as I took a sip of the warm tea before setting it back down on the saucer it belonged on.

"I do love my sugar," I said laughing as well since I knew exactly what she was talking about. "Which brings me to my question, why did you want to meet a small Southern town horse trainer ma'am?"

"Yes I suppose it is quite confusing for you both. And it is about time someone explained it to you," she said setting down her tea cup beside her on it's saucer. She then pressed a small button on the table beside her.

"A few weeks ago you sent off your DNA so it could test your heritage. There were somethings when they were running yours Ms. Goins that caught the eye of Historians," at this point a few men walked through the door the Queen had come out of. One was holding a giant book that looked like it would fall apart at a whisper of a breeze and the other was holding a much smaller folder. The giant book was carefully laid on the table in front of them as the scones and tea were scooted to the other side and the smaller folder was handed to me. He then bowed to the Queen and left while the other gentleman stayed and awaited further instructions.

"That I am Native American?" I asked very confused at what was being said to me.

"Not that part, it's the other half of your heritage that caught their eyes," she said before nodding at the gentleman at the table who moved to open the giant book and then gestured at me to open the folder in my hand. I felt Jesse lean over my shoulder so he could see what was in the folder as well. The top page was a result sheet with a pie graph from the DNA company that we had sent out our stuff too. Glancing over it there was the obvious half part of the "pie" that was filled in orange that was labeled as "Native American-Choctaw", but it was the other half that caught our eye. Filled in a dark navy and labeled "European-Scottish".

"I don't understand, I know my mom probably isn't full blooded Native but she is at least half and I know we aren't Scottish in the least. There must have been a mistake and things got mixed," I say shaking my head while looking back up at the Queen.

"I figured you would say that, as any sane person would, so we ran a second test with some of the strands of hair we got from this morning," she said urging me to look at the second page in the folder in my hand. "As you can see we got the same results."

"I know for a fact my mother is not full blood Scot, what does this mean? And why does it concern anything here?" I asked while looking at Jesse and then back at Her Majesty with panic in my eyes.

"Well when they were running your original test the only known relative it showed you having was none other than Mary Stuart," she said then gesturing up at the picture hung above the fireplace. My eyes followed her hands and landed on the double queen picture focusing on the one standing on the left of the throne.

My conversation at Westminster Abbey came back to me and I started laughing. I was laughing so hard I was starting to have trouble breathing and Jesse had to grab me to keep from falling off the couch. I could feel all 3 sets of eyes in the room looking at me with concern. After a minute or so I was finally able to control my laughter enough to regain my breath and sit up straight again.

"She only had one living child, King James, why did it not trace back to him as well?" I asked trying anything I could to prove they were mistaken and had the wrong person. I was just a horse trainer from Oklahoma.

"Oh you did, but you only had half of his matching DNA, the same half you have from Queen Mary," she said before nodding at the gentleman that was still standing waiting for instructions. He nodded and moved to open the large book in front of us. He flipped to roughly the middle of the book before stopping. Glancing sideways at it I could see it looked like a family tree diagram on the page with the name Stuart scrolled across the top. Then what Queen Elizabeth had finally said registered with me.

"So you're saying like a brother, but with different fathers?" at her nod of yes to my question I repeated my earlier observation. "But she only had on living kid, all the others were miscarries."

"So we thought, but when your DNA was found we started digging, also thinking it was a mistake," started the man that had now turned the book to face Jesse and I. "This was found."

We both leaned forward to get a better look at the faded pages. It was easy enough to follow since the page was relatively short but the confusing part was where it had 2 lines under where Mary and King Francis the Second of France connected. Under one line it said "unknown-miscarriage" and under the other it said "Girl-Catherine born April 1559 died July 1559". Glancing over the rest of the page it showed where Francis died and she married twice more and where she had James and the date she was beheaded.

"This still doesn't make sense, I still see only one living kid, the little girl had died shortly after being born as was normal in those times," Jesse said looking up while I was still staring at the name Catherine, but his voice snapped me out of the trance the name had caused.

"That's just it, there are no other records or anything saying she had been pregnant again and in fact had given birth," I said glancing up at the Queen and then turning my attention to the man that was standing with his hands clasped behind his back. "Catherine didn't die did she? She was sent away wasn't she?"

"Upon further research and investigation we found that she did not pass away, but was in fact sent away to live with a family for protection. Unfortunately King Francis passed before she was able to rejoin her family and Queen Mary left shortly after with plans to come back for her once Scotland was secured. But as we all know that never truly happened. Thus the girl lived out her life with the family. The crown has since been paying the same family and it's descendants to care for the descendants of Catherine," he said while closing the book.

"Which leads us to you today. You are a descendant of Catherine Stuart-Valois. You are Queen Mary Stuart and King Francis the Second granddaughter through 11 generations. Your mother being the 10th and so on and so forth," the Queen said while taking a sip of her tea.

"Does my mom know this? Or my grandpa? Or anyone in my family?" I asked as the initial shock wore off.

"I would assume that the information of Catherine's true identity was never revealed to her for her safety. So I believe it is safe to say no one in your family knows who you truly are," the man said that had finally sat down on the loveseat on the other side of us. "Is there a family that has been with your family for a long while?"

"Yeah now that you say that my Godparents family has always been really close with mine. We have pictures from when my mom was a kid that had them there and Papa has stories from even before my mom was born," I said knowing exactly who he was talking about as soon as he had asked. "Do they know?"

"Only time will tell with that one," Elizabeth said drawing my attention back to her.

"So what does this mean?" Jesse asked as he placed a hand over mine on my lap.

"Well to be technical she has a right to the throne. She would be third in line behind her Grandfather and Mother," he said. At his words I literally busted out laughing again and this time Jesse joined in with me.

"I think I can speak for my whole family that we will gladly pass not trying to throw you over. Your Country loves you and would riot if an American took over. I mean we've all seen the backlash from Megan," I stated with a small nod of acknowledgement from the Queen that she understood what I meant. She slowly finished off the rest of her tea before setting it back on the table beside and ringing a small bell twice. The ladies that brought the trays in earlier came back in and quickly gathered the forgotten tea and scones in front of us before exiting again. Once they were out of the room Elizabeth stood prompting the man to stand back up and this time neither Jesse nor I could fight the urge to follow.

"Well as that may be, you are still royalty with a bigger claim to the throne than my own son, you will have a title and be included in the family as such," she reached over and rang the bell just once. The door she had come through opened again and Edward walked back out, first bowing to Elizabeth and then bowing to me.

"First thing is first, what name would you like to go by?" He asked once he was standing straight again and the gentleman that was beside us quickly produced a pen and was posed to write down whatever I said into the giant book on the table.

**A.N.: again i dont own anything or anyone**


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean what name? My name is Victoria Anne Goins and that will never change…well maybe my last name," I said with a small glance over my shoulder at Jesse who just smiled at me.

"Very well. You shall henceforth be known as Princess Victoria Anne Goins," Edward said as the man behind us hurriedly scribbled it down.

"That's G.O.I.N.S. I know it can sound odd sometimes," I said glancing at him as he wrote.

"Strong name it will suit you well in the years to come. Come it is time for lunch and to meet the rest of your new family," Elizabeth said and started walking towards the door she had entered through earlier. With one last look up at the painting above the fireplace Jesse and I followed the Queen out of the room and into her private office.

"We will be making a public announcement tomorrow. It is suggested that you stay in the palace for the continuation of your stay. We can send people to your hotel to gather your stuff if you would like," Edward said as we walked out of the office and down another hall into what I knew was the private part of the castle where the family lived.

"I think we can manage to get our own items," Jesse said when he saw I was still in shock over where we were.

"Yes I would suppose you would want some time to yourself after today," Edward said with a small nod. "We will also need to get you some outfits for the press conferences and dinners that will follow tomorrow's announcement," he continued.

"We can worry about that later Ed, it's lunch time," the Queen said as we reached a door and it was opened from the inside for us before we stepped into a room that was roughly the size of our living room back home that was filled with a table that sat the rest of the Royal family that all stood as Elizabeth entered but soon all eyes were on Jesse and I.

"Good afternoon, I would like everyone to welcome Victoria Anne Goins, your cousin, and her boyfriend Jesse D'amato," Elizabeth said as she made her way to the head of the table beside Prince Philip. With all eyes staring at me I just spoke the first thing that came to mind.

"Well a few times removed," I say smiling at the people surrounding the table.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I follow mother," Prince Charles said turning his attention to his mother as she walked around him and proceeded to sit in her chair.

"It's a very long story that we will all talk about later but long story short she is a descendant of Mary Stuart, Queen of Scots, and to be technical the rightful heir to the throne," at those words all eyes turned back to me but some were more malicious than before.

"But don't worry I could never do that. One your people love you too much and two I don't exactly have the army or the knowledge to run a country. I'm just a horse trainer from Oklahoma," I say.

"There will be a press conference tomorrow to make the announcement," Edward said as he pulled out the chair beside Meghan for me. Jesse and I walk around to the opposite end of the table and once I sit down it seemed to knock everyone else out of their daze and they all sat down as well. Once we were all seated the first course of our meal came out and conversation continued in hushed tones.

"So you're American?" Meghan said turning to me. I could see Kate lean a little closer across from us to hear our conversation.

"Yes born and raised Oklahoman. Half Native American, Choctaw to be exact," I say before taking a bit of the salad in front of me.

"So how did it come to be known you were related to the last Scottish Queen?" Kate asked from across the table as I know had both Duchesses and their Duke's attention.

"We did one of those silly DNA test kits before we left on vacation, and long story short we are now here," I said shrugging.

"So what do you do in the States?" Prince Henry asked after taking the last bite of his salad.

"I'm a horse trainer and riding instructor," I say and automatically smiling thinking of back home and the barn.

"Yes you are definitely royal blood," Meghan said laughing as our second course was brought out to us.

"I mean I guess you could say it's in my blood but I tend to believe it's more from my daddy's side than my mother. I grew up on my families ranch working cattle, my mom wasn't really about that life," I say as the salmon was placed in front of me.

"Oh so you train cow horses not show horses?" Henry asked. I took a bit of my salmon before answering, not realizing how hungry I actually was.

"Both actually. I can do the ranch horses but our main focus is Morgan show horses," I say after i wipe the corners of my mouth.

"How lovely! We have a few Morgans in the stables. Very fun to ride," Kate said helping Princess Charlotte eat some of her lunch.

"Yes very magnificent creatures," the Queen spoke from the other end of us. "You'll have to bring your's over once things get settled down."

That's when it hit both Jesse and I that they wanted me and most likely most of my family to move across the pond and take up residence here. I just softly smiled at her and worked on finishing my lunch in silence and answering questions shortly and as fast as i could when asked.

Around an hour later we were loading back up into the car that brought us to the palace to head back to the hotel to pack our bags and prepare for the upcoming days….and call my mother. I stepped out on to the balcony as the phone started to ring while Jesse worked on packing the bags.

"Hi mom...yeah no we are great, just back from Buckingham….yes actually we did meet the Queen and you'll never believe what she told me," I started explaining as best as i could over the phone without completely overwhelming her.

Thirty minutes later Jesse walked out onto the balcony with me letting me know the bags were packed and the car was waiting to take us back to the palace.

"OK mom we gotta go. I'll see if I can't get the crown to pay for a ticket for you and papa to get over here. I need to call dad too. I'll text you as soon as i know anything….Love you too," i say as we walk back through the suite to the door before hanging up the phone and slipping it back into my purse. I turned back to look at the room, double checking that we packed everything and looking at the last piece of my life that was normal.


End file.
